


The Scent of Summer

by arxhabaki (sprinklednana)



Series: rewrites ♡ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Scenting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/arxhabaki
Summary: Each step Tobio takes, the more he can feel the sunny boy's distress. He thinks,maybe this is what drowning feels like.(or where Tobio finds an alpha cornering Shoyo and he isnothappy about it)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: rewrites ♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756798
Comments: 14
Kudos: 422





	The Scent of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Summer's Scent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363013) by [markhyuckfest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckfest/pseuds/markhyuckfest), [sprinklednana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana). 



> I got too happy with rewriting my old fics into the haikyuu verse, this time it's for kagehina! I really enjoyed writing a version that suits them :( and i hope you like it too! Kudos and comment are much appreciated, please :( <3 Also I'm a bit new to anitwt so let's be friends there!!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/arxhabaki)

He has known for a while now, but has never put it into words, but Tobio thinks, Shoyo smelled like summer.

He smelled of tropical fruit shakes, colorful flowers, and fresh grass. with the faintest hint of the ocean.

Tobio concludes that this was because the sunny boy was summer personified anyway. young and free; _uncaring and unapologetic._

Day after day, for so many years, _and counting_ , this scent would hit him first thing in the morning, when the smaller boy would sneak through his window like it was the most natural thing to do, ready for them to walk to early volleyball training together. Or when the smaller would get out of class, fully armed with the sheer excitement for yet another volleyball practice and the “funny” complaints he’s received from the teachers.

Tobio Kageyama and Shoyo Hinata. Shoyo Hinata and Tobio Kageyama. Never apart, never without the other. Tobio doesn’t even remember a time without the sunny boy, or doesn’t think much about it. Why would it matter anyway, when his first vivid memory, _and hopefully his last,_ was of the most beautiful, biggest, and brightest grin.

He remembers perfectly the first time he learned of this special scent. At 5 years old, he was all awkward limbs and knobbly knees and too many bones. But the smaller boy, albeit the same height as him back then, was a _hurricane_. Laughing and smiling and barging into his life, with the promise of being the best of friends till the day they die.

They were both working on that promise well so far. Tobio, especially, was working hard to remain as a _best friend_. Especially now, standing almost 20 centimeters taller than the other, growing into his own body, and having presented as an alpha 2 years ago. 

All physical awkwardness vanishing, replaced with a handsome face everyone seemed to notice but himself, muscles and callousness brought by endlessly pushing himself to be better in volleyball, and strange _urges_ he never wants to even _think_ about. 

There were times though, when Shoyo would smell slightly different.

When he was too happy, _his_ _nose scrunched and his eyes going all crinkly_ , the smell of the flowers would strengthen. When they, along with all of their teammates after a hard day’s work, were rolling on the floor in exhaustion, multiple arms and legs overlapping, charged with excitement despite their soreness; When freshmen year, they had won their first ticket to the nationals. Whether the sunny boy was meters away or right beside him, it felt like he entered a garden filled with the freshest of flowers.

When the smaller boy transformed into a beautiful reddish-brown omega wolf for the first time, the strong smell of fresh grass wafted to his nose. _warm and alive and happy and free._

Other times, his scent would almost completely vanish. When Tobio and Shoyo had a misunderstanding the summer after their freshman year, his scent was almost nonexistent. If you didn’t know Shoyo at all, you wouldn’t even know he was there.

And the scent that stresses Tobio to his core is when the sunny boy was distressed. The strong scent of the ocean would overpower everything else. It happened when Daichi-san fell hard on his side during one of their matches. When they lost an official match for the first time; to Aoba Johsai their freshman year. When Tadashi bursted into tears because of some stupid bullies mocking his gentleness and Tanaka and Nishinoya lost all semblance of control, all heavy breaths and white knuckles. And _now_.

It was a Wednesday, and Tobio and Shoyo’s classes were supposed to end at 4:00 pm. The only difference was that Kiyoko-san, Shoyo’s History teacher, although strict and _very much_ great at her job, was merciful. Ushijima-san? Tobio's Physics teacher? Not so much.

So on Wednesday afternoons, whenever Tobio gets out of class _fifteen_ minutes after the last bell, the smaller would already be outside, bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation for their practice after class.

But he wasn’t. And to Tobio’s alarm, the smell of the ocean amplified around him, wafting through the hallways.

He was sure the omega was nearby, but he was _aggravated._

Immediately, warning bells started ringing in Tobio’s ear.

“Hey To—” he hears a feminine and familiar voice start, but he couldn’t be bothered.

The strong smell of salt and seaweed drowned out the noise and any other scent in the halls. The setter was moving his feet mechanically, following the ocean with only his instincts.

The smell that surrounded him reminded him of an endless storm during a supposedly beautiful summer; _unwanted._ Each step he takes, the more he can feel the sunny boy’s exasperation. He thinks, _maybe this is what drowning feels like._

His feet takes him to a dimly lit corner of the school, just a floor below his class with Ushijima-san, where all the classes ended an hour earlier than all of the classes the floor above did.

_This_ floor was empty except for the two hunched bodies, too close together. 

With the sight in front of him, the alpha inside him bares his teeth.

When Tobio brings himself closer, his fists clenched so tightly, he wouldn't be surprised if it left marks on his palms, “What in the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

Shoyo was leaning against the wall, head down and curling against himself. He was being cornered by an alpha, _Yuji_ , if Tobio remembers correctly. The alpha had both hands pressed against the wall, caging the smaller boy’s frame.

Yuji instantly whipped his head towards Tobio, shock written in his features, which he immediately masks with a lazy smirk.

“Oh hey, the _King of the Court_ has arrived. You two really are never separated for long, are you? I was just having fun with _our little Sho_ here.”

The fire inside Tobio was starting to burn his insides, he can feel the telltale signs of his fangs and claws begging to come out.

The alpha inside him was howling, demanding _blood._

Tobio _knew_ Shoyo, better than anyone in the world did. If anyone told him that _his_ Shoyo was submissive, Tobio wouldn’t hesitate to cackle right in their face.

The sunny boy was anything but pliant. Especially around people he wasn’t familiar with. He can be _scared_ , sure, but Shoyo was nothing if not an idiot who will still find it in himself to _fight._ Yuji _clearly_ was someone he wasn’t familiar with, because Tobio would know. The only explanation for Shoyo’s actions and his distress was Yuji’s alpha forcing him to submit.

The mere idea of it made Tobio feel fury so strong it absolutely ached from the inside.

Lowly, he threatens the other boy, “Well, _my little Sho_ doesn’t look like he’s having fun. Back the fuck away from him while I’m still asking nicely.”

Yuji tilts his head, “But we’re still enjoying ourselves.” And to Tobio’s annoyance, he uses his index finger to tuck a stray fiery hair behind the sunny boy’s ear. “Tell him you’re having fun, _little Shoyo_. Go on.”

Tobio growls, “Don’t _touch_ him.”

The other alpha smiles toothily, “I can touch him whenever and wherever I—”

Before he finishes his sentence, Tobio already dragged him by his shoulder and pushed him towards the lockers adjacent to them.

He placed himself between the redheaded boy and the other alpha within an instant.

“ _Tobi._ ” He faintly hears the smaller boy’s shaky voice. The only thing that was stopping him from pouncing on Yuji and taking him apart was the grip of a fist on the back of his shirt.

“ _Leave,_ ” Tobio grits his teeth, looking down at Yuji who ended up on the floor. “You’re already stretching my patience. I’m not gonna be as nice in the next minute.”

“ _Perfect King_ Tobio Kageyama losing control? That’d be a sight. Who knew it’d only take talking to his little bi—”

The raven-haired boy moved to attack the alpha on the floor, but the grip on his shirt tightened.

He closed his eyes for a second and released a shaky breath. He held the fist on his shirt and gently loosened them.

He turns to face the smaller boy and immediately softens when their eyes connect.

“ _Sho_ ,” He gingerly places his palm against the sunny boy’s cheek. “Don’t move okay? I just need to handle this.”

They stare at each other for a moment before the smaller nods.

He caresses the Shoyo’s cheek with his thumb, then in a single second, he has backed away and turned, hand already gripping the collar of the other alpha’s shirt, pulling him up.

His gaze hardens.

Then he says in a low but dangerous voice, “Listen to me because I’m only gonna say this once. You don’t get to talk to Shoyo that way. You don’t get to talk to _anyone_ that way. Your status doesn’t give you the right to be a complete _shit_ to anyone.” 

“The next time you so much as look at him, I’m going to _ruin_ you. I’m going to destroy you and let you take the blame for all of it. You think anyone would side against their _king,_ Yuji? The teachers here and the students love the team.”

“The moment I tell the team about this, you’re over. Daichi-san will have your head before he delivers you back to your pack leader. Actually, _no_. You better pray Daichi-san gets to you first. Else Suga-san will corner you alone and he’ll show you _exactly_ just what omegas are made of.”

The lazy smirk drops from the other alpha’s face, and it almost brings a smile to Tobio’s lips, coupled with the image of Suga-san’s _rage_ and _violence_ directed at this asshole. 

He glares at the raven-haired boy. He was about to open his mouth, but Tobio instantly cuts him off.

“I’m being really nice and patient with you right now, but I won’t be for long. Do all of us a favor and _leave._ ”

Tobio glares at the other boy, even as he disappears to the stairs.

He can still feel the tip of his fangs. The claws biting his palms. The wolf inside him was absolutely fuming. He didn’t have to look in a mirror to know that his eyes were still strikingly yellow.

“ _T_ _obi...._ Tobio _,_ _please._ ” He feels the knock of a head on his shoulder blade.

Slowly he turns around, careful not to hit the sunny boy anywhere.

He sees the sag of the redhead’s shoulders and smells the slowly weakening scent of the ocean that surrounded them.

“ _Shoyo. Are you hurt? Did he touch you anywhere? What happened? God I’m so sorry, I should’ve come earlier I can’t believe I couldn’t smell you while I was in class I should’ve—_ ” He couldn’t stop himself from worrying, he patted down the sunny boy. Turning his head from side to side to check on his face. Checking his arms, his hands, and his fingers.

They weren’t usually the touchy and feely kind of friends, but Tobio decides _fuck it_. The brightness that was usually in the sunny boy’s face wasn’t there, and if Tobio being an extra caring friend can help, then he’s going to be as touchy and as feely as needed.

“Tobio. You’re here now, I’ll be okay.” The smaller boy says, uncharacteristically not explosive. He tries to smile, but Tobio sees the wobble of his chin.

“ _Fuck_ , Sho.” He says, before wrapping his arms around the smaller’s waist, pulling him as close as humanly possible.

The sunny boy tucks his face in the junction of Tobio’s neck and shoulder, filling himself with the familiar and comforting scent of the taller boy. _wood and honey and rainforest. home._

“Tobi, _that motherfucker._ ” The smaller cries, voice muffled but slowly regaining himself, “I can’t believe he would try to make _me_ submit. _Me._ The fucking audacity.”

“He’s not coming near you anymore. We won’t let him, I promise.”

“I know.” Shoyo sniffles. “I can’t believe I let him do that.”

“You didn’t let him. You can’t help it. It wasn’t right for him to do that. He shouldn’t have. Not to you, not to anyone. We’ll talk to Daichi-san later, he’ll know what to do with Yuji.”

“I wanna go home.” The smaller boy breathes him in, “Please let’s go home.”

After half an hour of them walking to the Kageyama household, Tobio’s knuckles almost turned white from the way he gripped his book bag. The only assurance and comfort he got was the hand the smaller boy had used to grip on his arm.

Now here they were, sitting on top of the raven haired boy’s bed, knees crossed and facing each other.

They spent too many days like this, just staring at each other. Breathing in each other’s scents and just soaking each other’s presence in.

Most of the time, Shoyo would be satisfied with the way they are. But right now, he wanted to tell the older that he was grateful, and so he did. “Thanks for today, Tobi.”

“You never have to thank me for that, Sho.”

The sunny boy shakes his head, “I didn’t want to… you know. I wouldn’t submit to him, no matter what. I—I can’t believe he—the next time I see that _bitch_ I’m going to—”

The taller boy chuckles despite himself, “I know, _stupidshoyo._ ” The sunny boy visibly sags at the use of his oldest nickname, “You wouldn’t submit to anyone. And that’s okay. The next time you see him, you better give him hell. Actually, better bring Suga-san while you’re at it.”

“Oh, _I will._ ” The middle blocker grins, but after a moment, his bright grin falters, “But… I wouldn’t… I mean. I could you know. Submit. To the right person.”

Tobio tenses, “Who—", but the younger boy cuts him off.

“Why were you so angry, Tobi? I haven’t seen you that angry before. Not even that one time Tadashi cried.” The smaller boy fiddles with the hem of his shirt.

“I—because he—he. _Touched_ you. And made you uncomfortable. No one can do that.” Tobio can feel the tension within him rising again, the image of Yuji cornering his childhood best friend sending an unfamiliar and terrifying punch to his throat.

“ _Hey,_ ” Shoyo presses a palm against the raven haired boy’s cheek. “You’re more stressed than I am. It’s over.”

The taller clenches his fists, but nuzzles the hand caressing his cheek anyway, “How are _you_ so calm about this? You hate alphas like that. You never want to submit to anyone. I should’ve ripped him in two when I had the chance, I—”

“Hey, I said _calm down_ , Tobi. _I’m_ going to rip him apart.” Now he’s cupping the setter’s cheeks with both hands, eyes on each other. “And stop saying that. It’s not true.”

Tobio furrows his eyebrows, “What’s not true?”

“That I wouldn’t submit to anyone.” Shoyo’s eyes cast down.

“What do you mean?” The taller’s frown deepens, “What did that freak say to you? You know you don’t have to—”

“No, Tobi. I—I would submit. Not to anyone else. But I’d… I’d do it for you.”

The alpha stares at him, wide eyes going impossibly wider. _one beat. two beats. three._

He places his hands on top of the omega’s and carefully detaches it from his face. He tangles their fingers and whispers, “Where is this coming from? I told you, you never have to. Especially not for me.”

“I know, idiot. I know I don’t _have_ to. But I—did I read you wrong? Were you just being nice? Is that why you were so angry at Yuji? Do you really not want me?”

“Sho,” Tobio gapes, “I don’t think I—I’m not sure what you’re saying.”

To the alpha’s alarm, the smaller boy untangles their fingers and leans away. In a second, he lifts his teary gaze and releases a shaky breath.

“ _Alpha._ ” He whispers, bowing slightly. He tilts his head to the right to bare his neck.

The taller’s eyes zero in at the expanse of beautiful pale skin. He gulps, feeling his fangs growing. His wolf shouting _bite bite bite bite bite_ repeatedly. His human heats up. _“Shoyo Hinata.”_ He shakily says.

The smaller closes his eyes, hoping for the best, but still preparing himself for the rejection.

_“Sho.”_ The setter uncrossed his legs and spread them around the smaller boy, caging him in.

The sunny boy gasps when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. He shivers when the setter tilts his head even more to sniff at his neck.

The alpha breathes heavily and growls when he smells the faint scent of Yuji still attached to the smaller, “I can still smell him on you.”

The smaller wraps his arms around the raven haired boy’s shoulders and presses his forehead against the taller’s, _happy and alive and happy and relieved and happy._ His human laughs, but the wolf inside him howls and bows, so guilty and apologetic. “Please. Please do something about it, Tobi.”

The alpha doesn’t answer, but his hands begin to travel around the omega’s. over his sides. his thighs. his stomach. his neck. his hair. his face. “Mine.” He whispers, but his stare says _only if you want to be._

Shoyo’s lips curves into a smile, “Please.”

And to his satisfaction, the taller boy finally, _finally_ , presses their lips together. He keeps one hand wrapped around the other’s waist, almost pulling the smaller boy to his lap, and the other on the smaller’s nape.

The kiss was soft and sweet, but no less demanding and intense. Their wolves burned, wanted to _take take take_ . And after years of trying to keep his romantic feelings for the sunny boy down, he finally lets his wolf _take._

The alpha holds him in place, releasing unending pheromones and enveloping Shoyo with nothing but the scent of honey and wood and rainforest and _home._

He lets the smaller scent him, surrounding him with the welcoming smell of fruit shakes and flowers and fresh grass. _His own personal yearlong summer._

He scatters butterfly kisses anywhere he can reach. On the smaller’s mouth, cheeks, temple, jaw, neck, hands, fingertips, neck, collarbones.

Warm touches and soft kisses that would never hurt. Would never leave. Would never force.

That night, when they lay together in Tobio’s bed. Legs tangled, arms wrapped around each other, with Shoyo resting on the alpha’s chest. The sunny boy whispers, “I trust you with me.” He laughs lightly, then in an even lower whisper, “I love you, Tobio.”

The older smiles and runs his fingers through the smaller boy’s hair.

“I’ve always loved you, Sho. And I always will."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sien and i'm new on anitwt, lets talk there please i want to make friends there!!! <3 Here's the link to my [twitter](https://twitter.com/arxhabaki) <3 tell me what you think about this one! <3


End file.
